DELUHI
DELUHI were a visual kei band, formed January 2008 by Juri (vocal), Leda (guitar), Aggy (bass) and Sujk (drums). Band History Finishing their first mini album SURVEILLANCE around mid-February, they finally made their long awaited live debut on February 29th. Performing around venues in Tokyo and achieving explosive growth as a band, their debut album SURVEILLANCE was released on March 26th. With the 5 songs of the album, the band reached instant recognition as the up-and-coming band within the visual rock scene. Speeding up their activities, the band quickly released their 1st single ORION ONCE AGAIN on July 23rd. The single becoming an anthem at once, their popularity reached even higher levels. From June to July 2010, the band has consecutively produced three singles: FRONTIER; THE FARTHEST; and DEPARTURE. Each of the songs have distinct musical characteristics, with FRONTIER taking heavier rock, lightening up a bit with THE FARTHEST, and DEPARTURE a mixture of metal and party pop. Their concert series, BLITZKRIEG-Another Departure-, promotes this three singles. On August 1st 2010, DELUHI decided to take an activity pause, but didn't inform that to the public. On October 5th, Leda confirmed that through their official site. The activity break will start officially on December 1st, after the band's live at Shibuya O-EAST. Lineup * Takuya→'Juri' - Vocals (2006 - 2011) → ガアラ → DELUHI → solo → ZERO MIND INFINITY → breakin' holiday * YU-TO→'Leda' - Guitar (2006 - 2011) → 沙耶 → Crimson Head → Amulet → Galneryus → DELUHI → UNDIVIDE → Far East Dizain * Aggy - Bass (2008.9.30 - 2011) → DELUHI → Garson → ZERO MIND INFINITY → breakin' holiday * Sujk - Drums (2007.12.16 - 2011) → DELUHI → Sujk → Sujk, UNDIVIDE, Sel'm (support) → LOKA (support) → Far East Dizain Former members * RYO - Bass (2008.1 - 2008.9) → DELUHI * 燿 (yo) - Bass (2006 - 2007.3) → Endless Vanity → S.D.I → シリウス (support) → GRAVE SEED → 摩天楼オペラ * 悠 (yu) - Drums (2006 - 2007.2) → GRIDE → Marge Litch, Jeniva → Masterpiece, Jeniva → GRAVE SEED → 摩天楼オペラ * TAKAO - Support Bass (2007) → SEVEN SEAS → BLESS YOU (support), BLUE STREAK → ASQUE, PROPHESIA, GRAVE SEED (support) → PROPHESIA, JackRose (support) * 大内優 (Watanabe Yuu) - Support Drums (2007) → GRAVE SEED → * YUKI - Support Drums (2007 - 2007.12.3) → GRAVE SEED Discography Albums= Image:DELUHI_Surveillance.jpg| Surveillance EP (2008.03.26) album_deluhi_yggdalive first press_00.jpg| Yggdalive EP (2009.11.4) Vandalism.png| Vandalism full-length (2011.07.27) |-|Singles= 403985 1 f.jpg|2008.07.23 Orion once again Deluhi-visvasrit.jpg|2008.10.29 ヴィジュバスリット -VISVASRIT- 2epu5hu.jpg|2008.11.26 マハーデーヴァ -MAHADEVA- Jagannath.jpg|2008.12.31 ジャガンナータ -JAGANNATH- Single deluhi orion once again 2nd press 00.jpg|2009.05.20 Orion once again (second press) DELUHI - two hurt.jpg|2009.08.05 Two Hurt Deluhi - Revolver blast.jpg|2010.03.24 Revolver Blast 270px-DELUHI - Frontier.jpg|2010.06.16 Frontier AL 7577.jpg|2010.07.14 The Farthest Single deluhi departure 00.jpg|2010.08.04 Departure *2009.01.08 NO SALVATION -09 remix- DELUHI - two hurt (fse).jpg|2009.10.?? Two Hurt -FOOL'S MATE EDITION- *2009.11.04 Recall (2009 Re-Recording Version) Compilation albums *2015.03.25 VANDALISM［Σ］ DVDs 75267879.jpg|2009.05.20 FLASH:BLACK * 2010.12.15 BLITZKREIG: Toward New Frontier 2010.8.1 @ Akasaka Blitz Omnibus albums * 2008.05.25 「裏★海賊盤」。005 ("Ura★Kaizokuban".005) * 2008.07.09 Visualy「zm」 The Cure Century *2009.05.xx J-Visualism 2 * 2009.10.14 Shock Edge 2009 Gallery DELUHI.jpg Deluhi.jpg deluhi-3.jpg External links * Official website * Official myspace Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands